Neófito
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: Cuando despiertas a la no-vida, ya nada es igual. ¿Cuales son las reacciones de los simples humanos al transformarse en vampiros? ¿Como reaccionan ante el nuevo poder y las nuevas reglas? ¿Y como es que se adaptan a su mundo? A veces la muerte es el verdadero comienzo.
1. Neófito

_**La saga de libros "Twilight" no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Cuando no se ha sabido vivir, menos aún puede saberse morir._

Sanial Dubay.

**NEÓFITO**

La vida, aún más corta que la no-muerte, marca lo que somos y seremos. ¿Pero será lo suficiente como para mantenernos en el camino correcto, o podría provocar que nos desviemos? Imaginemos a una persona común, que por toda su vida estuvo reprimida, asustada, intranquila, o indefensa. Ahora, transformémoslo en un ser poderoso; rápido, fuerte, seductor, destructivo e inmortal. ¿Qué hará con su no-vida? ¿Qué hará ahora que tiene una segunda oportunidad?

Unos maldecirán mil veces su suerte, el ser bestias en lugar de hombres, monstruos sin alma que hubieran preferido la vida eterna en el paraíso en lugar de seguir en el infierno terrenal de la tierra. Otros llorarían por aquellos tan amados antes y que ahora no podrán seguirle en la inmortalidad. Otros se convertirán en cazadores, que seducirán a los mortales con su belleza, y en medio de un grito les arrebatarán la vida. Otros soñaran mil cosas descabelladas pero no imposibles, ahora que tienen en la mano el poder para alcanzarlas. Otros podrían librarse de sus cadenas terrenales, y serán libres como el viento, con un horizonte cada vez más brillante. Otros amaran con una pasión mil veces mayor y se entregaran totalmente, ahora que sus emociones son más intensas y vividas que antes. Otros reflexionarán, tratando de descubrir los misterios de su nuevo ser. Otros serán tan poderosos, que los vampiros mas fuertes no dudaran en destrozarles la existencia con tal de hacerse de su poder. Otros mataran y destruirán todo a su paso, sin poder contenerse por esa insaciable sed que domina sus vidas. Otros vengarán todas sus miserias pasadas, se levantarán sobre aquellos que les atormentaron en vida para hacerles pagar. Otros, en un intento de mantener el control, destruirán a todo aquel que se interponga en su poder y sus planes. Otros añorarán lo que perdieron, en lugar de avanzar por el camino de la vida se mantendrán estancados en lo que tenían, lo que pudieron tener, lo que ahora no tienen, y trataran de retroceder aun cuando en la vida se debe avanzar o si no llegan terribles consecuencias.

Y aun a pesar de todo lo anterior, o quizá debido a ello, siempre existirán quienes lo harían todo por pertenecer a este bajo mundo.

No importa la época ni las circunstancias. Las decisiones que un neófito puede tomar lo llevarán a toda clase de caminos. Algunos buenos y otros malos, unos honestos y otros crueles, miles, si no es que millones, y por más que los mortales permanezcan ignorantes y ajenos, estas decisiones les afectarán invariablemente.

Especialmente cuando quien toma la decisión no tiene control completo de sí mismo, cuando la sed y la sangre mandan. No importa la fe o las creencias, la suerte está echada.


	2. Gritar

_Unos maldecirán mil veces su suerte, el ser bestias en lugar de hombres, monstruos sin alma que hubieran preferido la vida eterna en el paraíso en lugar de seguir en el infierno terrenal de la tierra._

**GRITAR**

Julia se dejó caer de rodillas, pero no por agotamiento, sino por incertidumbre. Había corrido por tres días enteros, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, ignorando la sed que le quemaba la garganta desde hacía tres meses, todo por miedo de que si se detenía Fernando la atrapara y matara, como había hecho con los demás.

Sollozos salieron de su garganta, y aunque llovía en el cielo, ya no podría llover en su rostro. Un ligero temblor recorría la tierra. Increíble, había estado tratando de aguantar las lágrimas durante esos horribles tres meses, solo por orgullo. Le habían enseñado que llorar frente a otros era impropio, y ahora que por fin estaba sola ya no podía.

— ¿Por qué?

Recordó su vida pasada, cuando el mundo era alegre y la vida fácil, cuando su única preocupación era que vestido con vuelo y encaje ponerse para el baile. De una mordida Fernando le había quitado todo: su riqueza, su alegría, su libertad, sus sueños, su vida. Ella no debía haber pasado por ello, no, debía de haberse casado con un pretendiente igual de rico que ella, tener siete hijos, ser respetada por todos, vivir una vida piadosa para luego fallecer de vieja e irse al cielo. No tenía que haber pasado por todo eso, por la sed, por el miedo a todos aquellos descontrolados, por pelear por el absurdo control de un pequeño pueblo, todo solo por tener sangre que beber, ¡ni siquiera había tenido que beber sangre de otra persona!

Y mientras el temblor de su alma perdida aumentaba, crecía también la magnitud de aquel terremoto de la tierra.

— ¿Por qué?

Miro al cielo llena de odio, de dolor, de rabia. Mientras perdía el control de sus emociones perdió su control sobre la naturaleza, el temblor comenzó a devastar la sierra madre y se desato al mismo tiempo un terrible huracán.

— ¡EXIJO QUE ME EXPLIQUES PORQUÉ!

Entonces ella golpeo el suelo con los puños, al mismo tiempo que el terremoto sacudió toda la región, destrozando los pueblos cercanos. Una, dos, tres, mil veces continuo golpeando, confundiéndose sus golpes con los truenos. Se levanto de golpe, y mientras un rayo ilumino su fisionomía desencajada, un trueno retumbo por toda la sierra mientras ella gritaba en un solo alarido todo el dolor, el odio y la rabia que la quemaban.

— ¡TE ODIO, DIOS! ¡TE ODIO!


	3. Llorar

_Otros llorarían por aquellos tan amados antes y que ahora no podrán seguirle en la inmortalidad._

**LLORAR**

El capitán de infantería miraba incrédulo las tumbas de su familia. No creer lo que veía, no podía ser posible que su esposa e hijos hubieran muerto justo una semana antes de que el regresara por ellos. Se había marchado, se había expuesto al peligro, incluso cuando estaba agonizando en el campo de batalla acepto la oferta del vampiro alemán, oferta donde el evitaría la muerte a cambio de revelar información clasificada.

Había partido a la guerra hacia apenas cuatro meses, cuando habían empezado los bombardeos de los alemanes a Londres. Había traicionado a sus hijos al irse, ignorando la promesa que les había hecho de no abandonarlos, todo para defender el país donde ellos crecerían. Había traicionado su esposa al dejarla sola, para que al volver le amara más que nunca. Había traicionado a su país y a su uniforme para volver a verlos. Había hecho todo por ellos, solo para volver y descubrir que se le había dado por muerto, que su familia se había mudado a una casa más pequeña en las afueras de la ciudad porque la pobre viuda no podía mantenerla, y que a la casa le había caído una bomba encima.

Había hecho tantos planes. Quería convertir a su familia. El clima nublado de Londres ayudaría a que no descubrieran lo que eran, y era tan grande que nadie notaria si un par de humanos morían en las noches. No podía ser que ellos hubieran muerto antes. ¿Por qué?

Había comprado un ramo de flores para depositarlo en la tumba. Pero el ramo resbalo de su mano, las flores se derramaron en el suelo, las flores se deshicieron, los pétalos se confundieron entre sí formando un arcoíris, como los que tanto adoraba su hija. Sintió como comenzó a estremecerse, y de pronto un llanto ahogado salió de su garganta, y a pesar de tener los ojos secos, todo su rostro se contrajo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El general gimió de dolor ante su esposa y sus hijos al darse cuenta que no le quedaba nada.

No quería vivir, y sin embargo ya no podría morir.


	4. Cazar

_Otros se convertirán en cazadores, que seducirán a los mortales con su belleza y en medio de un grito les arrebataran la vida._

**CAZAR**

Un turista entraba a un antro de la ciudad rusa de Novosibirsk. La música y el alcohol lo llamaban, y deseaba traspasar todas las barreras esa noche que podía estar lejos de sus padres con la pobre excusa de un viaje escolar. Entonces vio bailar a una mujer hermosa, de curvas peligrosas, cabello rubio, piel muy clara, toda ella envuelta en un vestido corto. Muchos la observaban admirados, y él se sorprendió cuando ella lo miró con sus ojos oscuros. Sintiéndose atrevido se subió a la mesa a bailar con ella. En lugar de sorprenderse, la mujer se acerco a él. Hipnotizado, aun sin creer su buena suerte, la siguió hasta las zonas privadas del antro.

—Bésame—ordenó, y el obedeció, totalmente seducido.

Podía sentir su excitación, y pasó su lengua por el cuello del joven, sacándole un gemido… Entonces los dientes de Vashu se clavaron en su cuello con furia. Horas después, cuando el antro fue cerrado y comenzó la limpieza, encontraron un cadáver horrible, con el rostro desfigurado, totalmente blanco. Estaba totalmente desangrado, pero en ningún había un arma o un rastro, ni una gota de sangre. Un par de amigos de él comentaron que se fue con una mujer, la buscaron pero ella ya estaba lejos de allí, corriendo más veloz que el rayo, con el sabor de la sangre aun en su paladar y sonriendo.


	5. Soñar

_Otros soñaran mil cosas descabelladas pero no imposibles, ahora que tienen en la mano el poder para alcanzarlas._

**SOÑAR**

Rosario se miraba al espejo.

Hacia un par de semanas, ella no era más que otra mujer marchita y acabada del humilde pueblo. Pero entonces llego una bestia que devoraba el ganado y mataba niños. Un día, los hombres se unieron, con antorchas, machetes, picas, y alguno que otro rifle, se habían ido a buscar a la bestia para acabar con ella. Pero jamás esperaron que la bestia fuera un demonio de piedra. Rosario iba con ellos. En su frenesí después de morderla la aventó con una fuerza terrible hacia un granero, la hizo atravesar la madera. Se habían seguido oyendo gritos afuera, pero por miedo a que la volviera a buscar apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos, y espero, ignorando la quemazón que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La bestia se fue. El sol iba y venía. No supo cuantas veces amaneció y cuantas atardeció, por el dolor, cada vez más insoportable, que la hizo sumirse en sí misma.

Ahora el dolor había pasado. Trabajosamente se levanto. Comenzó a buscar la salida, cuando paso por aquel gran espejo, y se detuvo al contemplar su imagen.

Rosario había rejuvenecido. Su cabello volvía a ser brillante. Sus ojos eran rojos, pero ya no se veían tan cansados, al contrario, también habían recuperado su brillo. Su rostro antes lleno de surcos ahora estaba casi liso. Su figura tan imperfecta, con dos protuberancias caídas y su cuerpo demasiado raquítico, se habían estilizado, su busto no estaba tan caído y su cuerpo ya no se veía tan frágil, al contrario, ahora tenía algo de fuerte. Su piel tersa y ahora pálida brillaba por el sol que se colaba. Más que rejuvenecer, parecía una bendita. Al principio se asusto, pero no tardo en quedar fascinada por el cambio. Deshizo sus trenzas y su cabello largo ondeo libremente. Sonrió, y la mujer del espejo, tan extraña, sonrió también, mostrando sus colmillos. Entonces supo exactamente que era la bestia, por las viejas leyendas de su abuelo.

Tenía la belleza que nunca tuvo, y además, por lo que acababa de pasar, todos la darían por muerta. Incluso si la vieran, apenas la reconocerían. Recordó su vida de privaciones. Criando casi una docena de hijos, con un esposo que la golpeaba, trabajando de sol a sol cosechando pobrezas, y prosiguiendo ese miserable círculo por el que habían ido su madre, su abuela, su bisabuela, su tatarabuela, todas las mujeres de la familia, y que seguirían sus hijas. Pero ella ahora tenía algo diferente. Podía ya no ser ese eslabón miserable, ya no, podía ser diferente. Un mundo de posibilidades comenzó a cruzar su mente. Recordó que la ciudad estaba cerca, podía robar un banco o una casa e irse, ahora que era invencible. Podía huir. Podía viajar. Podía buscar un marido rico, ahora que era hermosa, o podría matarlo y quedarse con lo suyo. O en lugar de eso seguir robando, ahora que quizá ya no iba a tener que preocuparse de Dios. No más mandamientos que la ataran. Podría incluso matar sin preocupaciones.

Volvió a sonreír, ahora con ambición.


	6. Volar

_Otros podrían librarse de sus cadenas terrenales, y serán libres como el viento, con un horizonte cada vez más brillante._

**VOLAR**

Adric solía ser otro campesino más de la plantación de algodón. Solía ser otro negro más. Otro esclavo más. Nació así, vivió así y así hubiera muerto, hasta el día que se hartó y le metió un par de cachetadas al capataz. Furioso, el hombre decidió flagelarlo en medio de todos. Apenas tenía quince años, y su madre desesperada pidió de rodillas por su vida, pero en lugar de conmoverlo solo lo provoco más. Regresó contra ella los golpes que le había dado el hijo, mientras a este lo ataban a una rueda de madera. Rasgaron su camiseta para exponer su espalda. Cuando el látigo comenzó a rasgar la piel casi todos los trabajadores cerraron los ojos, pero ninguno pudo cerrar los oídos a sus gritos. Cuando por fin termino, el adolescente estaba convulsionándose. El capataz, al ver que seguía vivo, decidió dejarlo así, atado y con la espalda expuesta, para que sirviera de ejemplo a todos. Algunos pensaron en ir a consolar a la madre, pero la encontraron tan débil y pálida en su cama que prefirieron dejarla en paz. Del desafortunado hijo no les quedaba la menor duda que debía de estar muerto.

Sin embargo, a la noche siguiente, pudieron volver a escucharlo. Los gritos duraron tres noches seguidas. La primera noche se encerraron y no pudieron dormir. La segunda noche todos se reunieron a rezar, para tratar de apaciguar su alma. Extrañamente, su madre sonreía y decir que el demonio había cumplido su pacto y pronto vería a su niño y se irían de allí, por lo que se rumoró que había perdido la razón. A la tercera noche, el capataz y varios guardias de la plantación decidieron acercarse a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Las antorchas iluminaban el camino. Los gritos cada vez eran más apagados. Faltando pocos metros ya se habían detenido. Cuando llegaron, lo vieron, milagrosamente soltado, tocándose los dedos. Trataron de matarlo a tiros. Las balas rebotaron. Comenzó a correr, y los hombres, a balazos y en caballo, trataban de matarlo o capturarlo de nuevo, pero de pronto se volvió más rápido que todos juntos, hasta ser un borrón. Entonces la persecución llego a un acantilado, y el niño, que no había podido detenerse por su nueva velocidad, cayó. Los hombres celebraron dando tiros al aire, pero la alegría se convirtió en sorpresa al ver que no solo estaba vivo, sino que flotaba en el aire. Y la sorpresa en terror cuando, al abrir fuertemente sus ojos de la impresión, todos pudieron apreciar unos ojos increíblemente rojos, como la sangre. De inmediato huyeron.

Adric había tenido los ojos fuertemente cerrados en lo que creyó que sería su caída. El mismo se sorprendió al abrirlos, y se asusto tanto al ver que flotaba que estuvo cerca de volver a caer. Trato de caminar en el aire, pero noto como su cuerpo se impulsaba hacia la dirección que había tratado de seguir.

Recordó lo que había escuchado antes de comenzar a sentir que se quemaba.

—Su madre sacrifico una oveja y la mitad de su sangre para que yo lo salvara. Si notas algo extraño en ti, no te preocupes, a veces despertamos con poderes. Aprovecha su sacrificio y escapa con ella a donde no puedan encontrarlos.

Al amanecer, el capataz y sus hombres, aun impactados por lo que habían visto, fueron por la madre, para interrogarla sobre su extraña letanía del demonio. Pero no la encontraron. Ya estaba lejos de allí. Los dos estaban lejos de allí, volando sobre los acantilados, libres, rumbo al norte, hacia una vida mejor.


	7. Amar

_Otros amaran con una pasión mil veces mayor y se entregaran totalmente, ahora que sus emociones son más intensas y vividas que antes._

**AMAR**

Las manos recorrían el cuerpo compañero, grabando la textura de mármol y la extraña calidez que emitían. Los oídos grababan cada pequeña vibración en los gemidos.

De todas las veces juntos, esta era especial, era su primera vez como neófita. Eva sentía cada movimiento como algo totalmente diferente. Sus ojos rojizos veían más nítidamente como era su cuerpo, como sus manos temblaban y como él se estremecía de placer al imaginar su forma mientras la desnudaba. Incluso las sensaciones eran más nítidas, más intensas pero a la vez más precisas.

Y finalmente Gaël entro en ella.

Eva grito del placer. Jamás había gritado así. Jamás había sentido así. Tuvo que quedarse quieta por unos momentos. Si hubiera podido latir su corazón se habría salido de su pecho. Gaël se movió y ella volvió a gritar, sintiendo de nuevo esa poderosa sensación, tan conocida antes pero tan nueva a la vez.


	8. Pensar

_Otros reflexionaran, tratando de descubrir los misterios de su nuevo ser._

**PENSAR**

Un hombre se removía en el lodo. No recordaba bien como había llegado allí. Tenía imágenes y sonidos vagos, algo sobre un demonio, gritos, sonidos metálicos, caballos, una espada rompiéndose al golpear un brazo… no sabía distinguir muy bien que era real o imaginario…

Ahora, yacía inmóvil en el barro. Extraño, se suponía que debería de estar cansado, pero se sentía lleno de una extraña energía. Algo lo impulso a levantarse, pero apenas se puso de pie, olvido que era por el susto, cuando vio que había saltado casi dos metros en el aire. Es cierto que era ágil, pero nadie enfundado en una armadura de hierro habría podido saltar así, y menos con esa facilidad. De pronto noto también que la armadura era demasiado ligera, como si fuera de papel.

Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en un bosque muy frondoso que recordaba vagamente. Había estado antes allí pero no lo reconocía totalmente. Comenzó a caminar. Jadeaba al principio, pero no tardo en darse cuenta que ya no respiraba como antes. Tenía que recordar respirar porque de pronto se quedaba sin hacerlo. Se concentro en respirar y al hacerlo noto que todo tenía un aroma diferente. Era como si de pronto el pino fuera mas intenso, el aire fuera un caldo de aromas y la nieve fuera algo más que un vaho frio. Se inquieto aun más al notar que todo era más vivido, las cosas eran más claras, todo tenía un mayor detalle. Trato de calmarse, pero entonces le llego un olor que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Era extraordinariamente dulce, y atrayente, mientras tuvo los ojos cerrados dio un par de pasos hacia el aroma. En cuanto fue consciente de esto último cerró los ojos. Sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el aroma, se sentó en una piedra. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

Miro a sus manos y vio que solo una tenía un guantelete. Recordaba vagamente algo que lo había mordido en esa mano. ¿Habrá sido un lobo? Quito el guantelete que quedaba de su mano derecha y toco el hierro. Indudablemente era metal, pero se sentía más rasposo aun y cuando parecía liso, tenía una textura extraña… Apretó el borde de una hombrera con los dedos y esta se hundió al contacto. ¿Desde cuanto el metal era tan maleable?

Entonces recordó: El era un caballero, y el y otros habían sido enviado por el Gran Maestre a investigar la desaparición de varios compañeros a la ciudad de Santiago, pero en el camino fueron atacados por un demonio de ojos rojos. Recordó entonces a varios de sus compañeros caídos, como al ver a su hermano muerto se abalanzo contra el demonio, como su espada se rompió y como el demonio le había fracturado la mano apretándola con sus dientes. De pronto comenzó a llegar la luz de las antorchas, el demonio escapo, y él había comenzado a sentir que se quemaba. Corrió por el bosque hasta que el dolor lo venció y se derrumbo en el piso.

-Santa María…-exclamo el caballero.

* * *

Quisiera aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a lidia por sus reviews, muchas gracias, me han hecho sonreir


	9. Chantajear

_Otros serán tan poderosos, que los vampiros mas fuertes no dudaran en destrozarles la existencia con tal de hacerse de su poder._

**CHANTAJEAR**

El clan Messina estaba orgulloso de su nuevo miembro prodigio.

El mayor Giacomo Messina había encontrado a un joven de quince años, Dante, debajo de un puente, con casi todos los huesos rotos tras un accidente, pero todavía vivo. Lo había mordido, lo había escondido en su casa, lo había cuidado durante su transformación, había soportado los gritos y sostenido su mano, y lo había adoptado como hijo. Sus otros tres vástagos, Evan, Federico y Pietro lo habían aceptado como un igual, y se habían alegrado de tener un hermano menor.

Sin embargo, apenas a los tres días era claro que Dante no era como ellos.

Comenzó el primer día que fueron de cacería. Evan estaba explicando a Dante como era la fuerza vampírica, y para alardear pateó un árbol para tumbarlo. El árbol casi cayó encima de Pietro, pero Dante alzó los brazos tratando de proteger a su nuevo hermano y de alguna forma el árbol quedó suspendido en el aire. Poco después Dante y el mayor Messina estaban discutiendo porque Giacomo no lo quería dejar salir a la calle mientras fuera un neófito, y los muebles de la habitación se elevaron por encima del suelo. Casi todos los días, los objetos inanimados se portaban extraños cuando Dante se acercaba, hasta que descubrieron que el chico tenía el poder de la telequinesia. La familia estaba admirada del don de Dante, y los hermanos lo acosaban para que manipulara las cosas a su alrededor, pero Giacomo estaba cada día más sombrío. Prohibió a Dante salir de la casa, pero esa precaución fue inútil. A las dos semanas ellos habían llegado.

Los Vulturi aparecieron, los tres primeros junto a otros veinte, acusando a Giacomo de cosas que Dante no entendía. Giacomo trató de esconder a sus hijos, pero con un toque de Aro los demás supieron donde buscar. Asesinaron al mayor Messina por mentir, y a Federico por intentar defenderlo. Solo quedaban Evan y Pietro.

-Únete a nosotros.

Era la única forma de salvar a sus hermanos. Esa misma noche Dante viajo con los demás a Volterra, con dos muertes en su conciencia, la de su padre que había tratado de protegerlo y la de su hermano por intentar salvarlo. Desde entonces Dante pasó a un estado de depresión permanente, cazando por cazar, luchando por no tener nada mejor, y existiendo solo por existir.

No importaba. El clan Vulturi estaba orgulloso de su nuevo miembro prodigio…


	10. Masacrar

_Otros mataran y destruirán todo a su paso, sin poder contenerse por esa insaciable sed que domina sus vidas._

**MASACRAR**

Había empezado como una peste. Una mujer que trataba de escapar de la cárcel fue mordida por una criatura mientras se internaba en el bosque. Sus gritos alertaron a los guardias, que se acercaron justo a tiempo para ver a esa cosa huir. Algunos juraron que tenía forma humana, pero fue tan rápido que nadie podría haber descrito que era, así que el informe oficial habló de un lobo enorme. Llevaron a la mujer que gritaba y se retorcía en lo que parecía un ataque de histeria, la encerraron de nuevo y ordenaron meterle tranquilizantes. Pero nada, ni la droga más potente, pudieron detener las contorciones y los gritos.

Pasaron tres días…

La mujer salió de la celda derrumbando la pared. Pálida, fuerte, invulnerable. No hubo fuerza humana que la contuviera. Golpeó a todo el que se le cruzó delante, hasta que aventó a un doctor contra una ventana. Las heridas del hombre la detuvieron, y ella olfateó al aire la apetitosa fragancia, antes de saltar a lamer la sangre, clavarle los dientes, devorarlo guiada por el instinto. Cuando hubo bebido toda su sangre escuchó el grito de una enfermera, y la trató de devorar, pero hubo más gritos y fue pasando de mujer a mujer, devorando o solo mordiendo, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía.

Ahora estaban completamente fuera de control. En la penitenciaría salvadoreña estallaba el caos. Todas las presas corrían desesperadas, gritando por socorro, pero ellas eran más rápidas, chorreando sangre saltaba y devorando todo a su paso. Las agarraban por la espalda y no había forma de quitarlas de encima, ellas las apretaban en un abrazo que les destrozaban los huesos y las chupaba hasta desangrarlas. Las policías trataron de detenerla, pero ellas eran más fuertes, las balas no les hacían nada, el gas solo las ocultaban, las bombas explotaban pero ellas las esquivaban y en su frenesí saltaban de mujer a mujer, devorando, desangrando, destrozando.

Ya nadie trataba de enfrentarlas, todos corrían para tratar de ponerse a salvo, pero no podían escapar.

Al final, de las doscientas mujeres del penal no quedaba más que una pila de cadáveres...

* * *

Gracias a loreandcayovolturi y a Lidia por sus reviews.


	11. Vengar

_Otros vengarán todas sus miserias pasadas, se levantarán sobre aquellos que les atormentaron en vida para hacerles pagar._

**VENGAR**

Miro hacia sus manos y su ropa. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Sangre de su mayor enemigo. Sangre que jamás había osado desafiar.

Sangre de su sangre.

Su valor inicial la abandono: había matado a su propio padre.

— Fue su culpa…

Cerró los puños, recordando el suplicio, los años de tormento, de ser abusada, golpeada, humillada… todo por su progenitor.

Hubo días buenos, cuando sus ojos eran cafés y su madre estaba con ellos. Pero un día que fueron a cegar el campo todo cambió. Solo regresó papa, gimoteando y tropezando, y cuando cayó al suelo pudo ver como se retorcía de dolor. Le ordenó volver a su cuarto y allí se había quedado, hasta que pasaron varios días, y él comenzó a salir por las noches. Siempre que salía regresaba con la camisa roja, y poco a poco la sangre humana cambiaron su carácter, hasta hacerlo volverlo tiránico, violento y abusivo. Sus ojos rojos le causaban terror. En una ocasión le dio una bofetada que la tumbó al suelo y le rompió la nariz. No le permitía salir del hogar ni siquiera para conseguir qué comer, y era tan prepotente y abusivo que todo el amor que un día tuvo por él se había esfumado, pero jamás lo había enfrentado.

Entonces todo cambió una noche: por una caída se había hecho una cortada en el pié, y el olor de la sangre lo hizo olvidar todo y saltó para devorarla. No se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaba matando, y se retiró, pero era tarde. Cuando acabaron los tres días, una euforia desconocida se había apoderado de ella, por el olor de la camisa manchada de sangre. Enloquecida, hecha una bestia, saltó sobre su padre. Clavó sus dientes en su cuello de mármol, apretó su cara, rompió su cabeza y despedazó su cuerpo. El fuego se había extendido por toda la sala mientras, en medio de un grito, su progenitor dejó de existir.

¿Qué había hecho?

Salió corriendo con su nueva velocidad, escapando del fuego y del castigo. Sin embargo, se detuvo en la colina, desde donde podía ver la choza consumiéndose en medio del incendio, dejando una columna de humo alzándose sobre las montañas, creando con su luz un tétrico atardecer.

Atardecer…

Lo había matado. Ya no podía detenerla.

—Fue su culpa—comentó alegremente

Sonrió, saboreando su venganza.

Especialmente cuando quien toma la decisión no tiene control completo de sí mismo, cuando la sed y la sangre mandan. No importa la fe o las creencias, la suerte está echada.


	12. Exterminar

_Otros, en un intento de mantener el control, destruirán a todo aquel que se interponga en su poder y sus planes._

**EXTERMINAR**

La guerra podía sentirse en el aire. De manera peligrosa los Vulturi se habían elevado por encima de los demás, y comenzaban a exigir que sus reglas se aplicaran en todo el mundo civilizado. Entre todos los vampiros y entre todos clanes hicieron valer su ley, y pronto se transformaron en reyes.

Pero todavía había quienes resistían: clanes que aún tenían poder y querían conservarlo. Clanes con niños inmortales y guerras por el alimento, llenos de sed y furia.

Y entonces ocurrió: terratenientes, plebeyos, comerciantes extranjeros y esclavos… todos abandonaban las calles y buscaban refugio, pero ni siquiera la naciente Roma habría podido defenderse del ataque, los neófitos destruían todo a su paso. El joven líder era un miembro del ajusticiado clan Lausus, que apenas había logrado escapar de los Vulturi. Solo era un neófito, en el calendario gregoriano no habría tenido más de diez meses, pero juró venganza.

Comenzó a morder y devorar, hasta haber creado un ejército, aún más incontrolable de lo que él mismo había sido. Solo podía manejarlos a través de la sed, dejando incluso que arrasaran ciudades. El resultado fue el exterminio de dos ciudades de Etruria. Se defendieron pero ningún guerrero etrusco pudo hacerles frente, todos morían consumidos por la fuerza o los colmillos. Primero decenas y luego cientos, los cadáveres se apilaban en las plazas. Con renovada fuerza comenzaron la marcha para caer sobre Caisri y continuar a Tarkunia, hasta llegar a la nueva nobleza vampírica.

Pero los Vulturi no iban a permitir que se les desafiara tan pronto…

Los sonidos de la batalla estremecieron a la Toscana entera. Los etruscos humanos escuchaban y se encerraban, mientras la tierra temblaba y el olor del fuego producía horror. Los neófitos eran fuertes, pero los otros les superaban en número y poder, hasta que de ellos solo quedaron cenizas.

Se dijo por el correr de los años que los culpables del exterminio habían sido los celtas, hasta que los Vulturi volvieron a reescribir la historia. Y dos siglos después, cuando Roma invadió, el recuerdo se había desvanecido. De las catorce ciudades solo se recuerdan a doce, y la historia del exterminio se perdió en el olvido.


	13. Añorar

_Otros añorarán lo que perdieron: en lugar de avanzar por el camino de la vida se mantendrán estancados en lo que tenían, lo que pudieron tener, lo que ahora no tienen, y trataran de retroceder aun cuando en la vida se debe avanzar, o si no, llegan terribles consecuencias…_

**AÑORAR**

Constanza miraba el horizonte, llena de melancolía. Al principio en su nueva vida todo parecía marchar bien: su nueva familia era muy amable con ella, y en solo cuatro meses había olvidado casi todo lo relacionado con su vida humana. Solo quedaba un detalle: no podía ser mamá. Cuando humana ese había sido su más grande anhelo, y cuando vampira no dejaba de añorar tener un hijo, especialmente ahora que parecía que no lo podría tener. Miraba a las humanas con envidia, y a veces se acariciaba su propio vientre imaginando que estaba embarazada… pero sabía que era imposible, que no podría concebir. Una vez su pareja le preguntó qué era lo que más deseaba, y esta le respondió para su sorpresa:

—Un hijo…

Lloraba en silencio, lamentando cada día no poder satisfacer ese deseo, que no dejaba de crecer. Caminaba horas enteras por la pequeña ciudad medieval, recorriendo los árboles, sin lograr calmar esa ansiedad. Sin embargo un día las cosas fueron diferentes: mientras caminaba pudo escuchar un llanto débil y ronco. Corrió a la dirección del sonido hasta llegar al monasterio y pudo ver a un bebé, mal envuelto en una sábana raída y sucia, a punto de morir por la hipotermia. Se agachó a su lado y al verlo así, tan indefenso y solo, sintió un calor en el pecho y como despertaba de nuevo su instinto maternal. Estuvo a punto de acunarlo cuando se detuvo, indecisa, sabiendo en el fondo que no estaría bien llevárselo.

Entonces el niño le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Mi hijo…

A los tres días el niño dejó de llorar.

El resultado del sacrilegio era algo que superaba todos los límites de la imaginación: aquel niño se veía adorable, tanto que de solo verlo uno se sentía embargado por la ternura, pero al oler la sangre el pequeño ángel se transformaba en un terrible demonio. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban lidiando con una criatura completamente descontrolada, que al menor descuido escapaba y sembraba el terror y la muerte, y lo peor, no dejaba de ponerlos en evidencia.

Pero a ella no le importaba: era su hijo.


	14. Pactar

_Y aun a pesar de todo lo anterior, o quizá debido a ello, siempre existirán quienes lo harían todo por pertenecer a este bajo mundo._

**PACTAR**

**(Epílogo)**

Isabella Marie Swan se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba a su prometido, sin saber si reír o llorar: había aceptado casarse, había accedido a cada una de las extravagancias de Alice, se había probado el vestido y los zapatos de tacón, salía a la calle en un bunker en miniatura, usaba su nueva tarjeta de crédito, había aceptado que pidiera su mano con Charlie… ¡incluso había ido con Renee! Era muy incómodo para la joven pero estaba cumpliendo con su parte. Sin embargo cuando se trataba de la de Edward este se mostraba muy indeciso.

—Un trato es un trato—la humana le recordó, mientras daba vueltas a su anillo de compromiso. Pero solo le bastó ver la expresión del vampiro para saber que él aún no estaba seguro.

Edward no sabía cómo salirse del tema: si bien era cierto que ella estaba cumpliendo con el trato, él no deseaba hacerlo. Ella podía tener una idea, gracias a su conversación con Carlisle, de las razones que lo impulsaban a dudar, pero el vampiro sabía muy bien que su prometida aún no lo entendía, por el contrario, sabía para ella su actitud ya era caer en la necedad. Una vez más trató de explicarle.

— ¿No has pensado en las consecuencias? ¿En los tres días de quemarte, o en la sed? ¿En qué tendrás que renunciar a todo?

Bella bufó molesta, ya sabía que Edward tocaría ese punto. Pero a su forma de ver eso solo era un pequeño sacrificio, y a cambio ganaría mucho más: sería fuerte, sería ágil, no envejecería, sería una Cullen por completo, y lo que era más importante, ni ella ni Edward tendrían que volver a separarse. La oveja no volvería a estar en peligro y el león podría estar tranquilo. Se acercó lentamente a Edward y le abrazó mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

—Recuerda Edward, lo prometiste.

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio. Si Bella fuera quien pudiera leer la mente habría escuchado como él pensaba en su alma, todavía pura e intacta, y en como con una mordida esta se corrompería. Pero realmente la humana no necesitaba de un poder especial para darse cuenta, ya que pudo ver el eco del miedo en los ojos de su amor, y le dedicó una sonrisa. El abrazo se transformó en un tierno beso, y antes de que él pudiera separarse para protegerla Bella se aferró más a su cuello, sin embargo y a pesar del gesto Edward se interrumpió, sabiendo que si continuaba sería aún más difícil. Pensó en disculparse, cuando observó que ella no estaba molesta o frustrada: esta vez no podía estarlo, ya que supo que pronto se uniría a él, y por fin podría ser una de ellos.

Por fin nada los iba a separar.


End file.
